Present distributed tracing systems allow for a user to view visualizations of how programming components in a user's system communicate with each other. Such systems typically generate a “dependency map,” which can be displayed in a graph-like structure having nodes and pathways. Typically, a failure is displayed in the tree structure dependency map as the tree's root node, and related contributing factors are displayed as leaf nodes. Such systems may show the logical relationship between error events in the tree. Other present systems merely provide a listing of each step of a tracing operation, and provide times indicating how long each operation took to complete. A user must review each step to determine whether there is a delay for one or more operations of the system, or a failure of an operation.